The present invention relates to an electronic memo/retrieval apparatus, or more specifically, to an electronic memo/retrieval apparatus capable of concealing particular data.
Among the data stored in an electronic apparatus, the operator may want only some of this data to be read from the memory by an ordinary data output instruction, and the other to be held unavailable because of its secrecy.
For the conventional electronic apparatus whose secrecy protective function works for all the data stored in the apparatus, it is necessary to unlock the secrecy protective function even when data that is not confidential is to be accessed. In other words, the operator cannot call any of the data unless the operator knows how to release the secrecy protective function.
Supposing that the data is obtained by unlocking the function, it is then necessary to lock the protective function again to maintain the secrecy of the data. This relocking can be quite troublesome.